Black Rose
by Tenshi3
Summary: He has a heart of ice. She's an assassin paid to seduce and murder him. *Squinoa*
1. Prologue

heyz!sho, this ish muh new fic, "Black Rose." i know, etz a reallie corny title, but i couldn't think of a better wun. anywaize, i hope yooh readers enjoy et. and dun forget tew review! ~Tenshi  
  
***Black Rose***  
  
**Prologue**  
  
She had cornered him into a dark alley. A wall stopped him from running any  
  
further. She smiled as he looked at her with fear evident in his eyes.  
  
"W-who are you?" he stuttered. She grinned as she reached for her gun and  
  
pointed it at him.  
  
"I have many names, but many know me as the Black Rose," she answered.  
  
His eyes widened in shock and trepidation. She pulled the trigger. He looked  
  
incredulously at the growing red stain on his chest. His last image before Death took  
  
his soul was of a beautiful woman with a lithe form, raven-black hair, and brown  
  
eyes that held almost no emotion.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
sho, whut yooh think of the prologue? i know etz short, but prologues are supposed tew be short! i promise yooh readers that it'll be more interesting in future chapters, kz? just review and keep readin! ~Tenshi 


	2. Chapter 1

heyz!i know the last chapter was short, so this wun ish gonna be longer,kz?if yooh think etz tew short, then review sho i know tew make et longer,kz?enjoy! ~Tenshi P.S. Anything in italics mean someone is thinking!  
  
***Black Rose***  
  
**Chapter One**  
  
She strode into the woman's office. The woman had her back facing the lethal  
  
female.  
  
"Who do I need to kill?" asked the Black Rose.  
  
"His name is Squall Leonhart," said the woman, passing Black Rose several  
  
papers on Leonhart. Black Rose picked up the picture and examined it.  
  
He's cute. Pity I have to murder him.  
  
"I don't want a bullet through his head. I want it to be more agonizing. Entice  
  
him and break his heart. Then do whatever you have to do to eliminate him,"  
  
explained the woman.  
  
"How much am I getting paid?" asked Black Rose.  
  
"$900,000." Black Rose gave a pleased smile.  
  
"Leonhart's as good as dead," said Black Rose. The woman turned around.  
  
Black Rose gave a small gasp. Half her face was charred. But what startled Black  
  
Rose most was that her eyes was glowing an eerie red color.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Black Rose was leaning against the wall frowning and tapping her foot  
  
impatiently.  
  
Where the hell is he!?  
  
She fell on the ground--someone had bumped into her.  
  
"Sorry," mumbled the man, leaving her.  
  
"'Sorry?' Sorry doesn't cut it! Do you know how much this skirt cost!?" she  
  
yelled at him. He ignored her and continued walking. She got up and ran up to him,  
  
turning him around.  
  
He looks oddly familiar...  
  
"What is it now?" he scowled. She mentally slapped herself.  
  
He's that guy I'm supposed to assassinate!  
  
"I just wanted to apologize. It was my fault for not moving," she said.  
  
"Whatever," he mumbled, walking away. She glared at him angrily before  
  
running up to him again.  
  
"What?" he asked in an irritating voice.  
  
"I'm Rinoa Heartilly. What's your name?" She mentally slapped herself again.  
  
Why did I give him my real name!?  
  
"You look familiar. Do you know Selphie Tilmitt?" asked Rinoa, remembering  
  
people who were close to Squall. He grunted.  
  
"Squall Leonhart," he sighed.  
  
"I'm gonna talk to Selphie later..." he mumbled, leaving Rinoa. Rinoa sighed. It  
  
was a good thing she knew the same Selphie Tilmitt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Rinoa! I haven't seen you in a while!" said Selphie, inviting Rinoa to come in.  
  
"Work is exhausting. You have to track them down and get certain weapons  
  
to-"  
  
"'Weapons?'" asked Selphie, cocking an eyebrow. Rinoa had told Selphie she  
  
was a social worker.  
  
"I meant papers! You have to get certain papers to take the kid away from the  
  
abusive parent," lied Rinoa. Selphie nodded.  
  
"Hey, Selph, how come you never told me you knew Squall Leonhart?" asked  
  
Rinoa.  
  
"How did you know I knew Squall?" asked Selphie.  
  
"He bumped into me today."  
  
"Oh. He must be worried about Ellone..." said Selphie.  
  
Ellone? Could she be Squall's girlfriend? This could interfere with my plans...  
  
"Who's Ellone?"  
  
"Ellone is Squall's sister. Well, not really..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"They grew up together in an orphanage. Squall have always consider Ellone  
  
as an older sister," said Selphie. Rinoa nodded. This was useful information she could  
  
use later. She looked at her watch.  
  
"I gotta go. Have to take care of Billy," said Rinoa.  
  
"Another one? There is so many abused kids out there..." said Selphie gloomily.  
  
Rinoa shut the door and shook her head. She hated lying to the few friends she had  
  
left. She hated seeing the terror in their eyes. She promised herself that killing  
  
Squall would be the last assassination she'd do.  
  
The payment should pay off for his operation...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
who is 'he'? when is Rinoa gonna start liking Squall? when is Squall gonna stop ignoring people? find out next chapter! and review! ~Tenshi 


	3. Chapter 2

heyz! sorry i havent posted another chapter of black rose for a while, but finals are coming up and im stressing out! so, this chapter might not be very well-written... well, still enjoy the chapters ok? and lotsa hugs and thanks to the people who reviewed! you're the people who encourage me to write more! ~Tenshi  
  
***Black Rose***  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
She shuddered as she walked through the brightly lit hallways. This place  
  
always gave her the creeps. She never liked the stench of disease. She never liked  
  
how organized it was. She always tried to avoid places like this, but she had came  
  
for a reason. She stopped at a door labeled "356." She turned the doorknob and  
  
walked in.  
  
"I'm back. I hope you're feeling better..." said Rinoa to the sleeping man in  
  
the bed. She sat down in a chair next to the bed. His right arm and left leg were both  
  
in casts and his head was bandaged. Rinoa began to stroke his blonde hair.  
  
"It's all my fault this happened to you...We never should've gotten together,  
  
then you would've never been beaten up like this. I should've quit when you told me  
  
to, but I was so greedy. I promise this will be my last time I'll assassinate someone.  
  
The payment should be more than enough to pay for your heart and kidney  
  
transplant."  
  
A doctor came in. Rinoa looked at the doctor suspiciously. She seemed too  
  
young to be a docter.  
  
"I didn't know he was going to have visitors," said the doctor, checking the  
  
man's status.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Rinoa.  
  
"Doctor Quistis Trepe. If you don't believe I'm a doctor, you can check my  
  
PhD in my office," answered the doctor.  
  
"So...Is he gonna be alright?" asked Rinoa.  
  
"He just needs a few more operations. He'll be ok after that," replied Quistis,  
  
scribbling some notes in her notebook. Rinoa nodded her head.  
  
"Visiting hours are almost over. You should be leaving now," said Quistis.  
  
"But I just been in here for a couple of minutes!" protested Rinoa. Quistis  
  
frowned.  
  
"He needs to left alone if he is to heal quickly," stated Quistis. Rinoa looked  
  
sadly at the man.  
  
"I'm sorry, Seifer. Can you forgive me?" she said before leaving.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
i know that was a short chapter, but finals are coming up and the teachers are killing me with tons of homework! but if i get lotsa reviews,then ill make sure the next chapter is longer! as least, as long as i can make it... ~Tenshi 


	4. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER:FFVIII does not belong to me!! So, please don't sue!! Maybe if I had a genie....  
  
.... means someone's thinking, italics didn't work for me...^^;;  
  
***Black Rose***  
  
**Chapter 3**  
  
Squall walked quietly through the quiet place. He stopped in front of an old  
  
tree and knelt down. He took out a single red rose that was concealed in his leather  
  
jacket. He placed the crimson rose against the cold stone. His fingers traced the  
  
letters engraved in the stone:  
  
Here lies Raine Leonhart.  
  
Beloved Friend, Mother, and Wife.  
  
May she rest in peace.  
  
Squall opened his mouth to say something, but someone interrupted him.  
  
"Squall? What are you doing here?" Squall quickly got up and turned the  
  
voice, surprised to see her there.  
  
"Rinoa Heartilly, am I right?" he asked.  
  
"Yea! So, what are you doing here?" she repeated. Squall looked down at his  
  
mother's gravestone. Rinoa followed his gaze and gave a light gasp.  
  
"I don't mean to intrude, but when did she die?" queried Rinoa. Squall sighed.  
  
"While she gave birth to me."  
  
"I'm sorry..." whispered Rinoa.  
  
"You didn't know." An awkard silence fell between them.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Squall.  
  
"My mother died when I was young...I was gonna give her these roses..."  
  
answered Rinoa, showing him the roses.  
  
That's strange. thought Squall The roses are black...  
  
"Um, would you like to walk with me to my mom's grave? This place gets  
  
creepier each time I come here..." said Rinoa, her eyes warily looking about her.  
  
Squall nodded and walked silently alongside of her. Rinoa stopped when they  
  
reached a grave already embroidered with flowers. Rinoa frowned slightly at this.  
  
She knelt down, brushed away some of the daisies and laid her dark roses in the  
  
middle.  
  
"Hey, mom. Sorry I haven't been visiting for a while, but I've been  
  
busy...Brought a friend with me--his name's Squall Leonhart and he's a little too  
  
quiet, but I'll change that soon," started Rinoa. A smile tugged at Squall's lips.  
  
"I really wish you hadn't died, then maybe James wouldn't have changed and  
  
maybe I wouldn't have to support myself at the cost of other people's pain..."  
  
continued Rinoa in a soft voice. A salty tear fell down her cheek and onto the  
  
gravestone. Rinoa felt a gloved hand on her shoulder. She turned and gave Squall a  
  
shaky smile. She looked into his azure eyes and saw that he understood what she  
  
was feeling. She felt more tears come and threw herself into Squall's arms.  
  
Squall was taken aback. He had never been in this kind of situation and he  
  
was at a loss for words. He finally put his arms around her small frame and gently  
  
rubbed her back as she sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"Thank you, Squall," whispered Rinoa. Squall gave a little smile. He had only  
  
known her for a couple of hours, but already they shared something in common. And  
  
he had finally found someone who understood him. At least a part of him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
okie, i apologize for the long wait and short chapter! but hey, at least it was longer than the last chapter rite? well, you can't blame me! i had writer's block! oh yea, someone asked why seifer had to be rinoa's boyfriend or something like that? don't worry, this is a squinoa, remember? and i love seiftis, that's why quistis' the doctor! ^^;;well, i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! and thanks for so many reviews! you guys don't know how much i appreciate reviews. they mean alot to me! ~Tenshi 


	5. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER:if i did own final fantasy, then i wouldnt be writing this fic, now would i?  
  
... denotes that someone is thinking!  
  
***Black Rose***  
  
**Chapter Four**  
  
Rinoa was sitting on her black leather couch, with several papers lying in her  
  
lap. She read through all the papers, gave a frustrated growl and threw the papers at  
  
the floor.  
  
"The fucking papers doesn't say anything about his mother being deceased!  
  
What other information could I be missing?" said Rinoa to herself. She got up from  
  
her sitting position on the couch and began pacing around her small living room. She  
  
bit on her lower lip, debating on whether she should go up to Adel, the woman who  
  
had hired her to assassinate Squall, to complain and demand more information on  
  
Leonhart, or just dismiss the thought.  
  
"If I do go to Adel, she could be nice about it and give me more information  
  
on him, but she doesn't seem like that kind of person. She could just fire me 'cause  
  
she could be thinking that I'm trying to save him and then hire another assassin to  
  
murder me. Plus, I really need this money for Seifer. But what if Squall has a father  
  
who's like in the CIA? I'd be in deep shit, then. Gah! I should just go ask Adel for  
  
additional info on Squall!" said Rinoa, putting on a coat, grabbing her keys and  
  
headed towards the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Even as she was walking through the crowded streets of Galbadia, she was  
  
still debating over her two options--until someone laid their hand on her shoulder.  
  
She turned around and found herself facing--  
  
"Irvine!" she exclaimed, surprised. The Galbadian cowboy spread his arms out.  
  
"The one and only!" he said, grinning. Rinoa smiled. She was always happy to  
  
see the few friends she had alive and healthy. She then frowned. She grabbed  
  
Irvine's arm and dragged him to a secluded area.  
  
"Where the hell were you? Why didn't you tell me!?" demanded Rinoa.  
  
"Aaaw, c'mon, Rin! You knew I was in a hurry, with those mercenaries after  
  
me! You know how much assassins are paid to exterminate ex-bounty hunters!"  
  
explained Irvine.  
  
"You could at least called me! Do you know how worried I was?" said Rinoa.  
  
"But I couldn't--you know advanced technology is now. And you could've been  
  
one of the asssa-"  
  
"Irvine Kinneas, I would never ever dare hurt one of my friends! I can't afford  
  
to lose anyone else..." said Rinoa. Irvine looked gave her a sympathetic look.  
  
"Sorry, Rin. Really."  
  
"*sigh* It's alright," said Rinoa, smiling a bit, "I should've known." Irvine smiled.  
  
"So...You're not still an assassin, are you?" asked Irvine.  
  
"......"  
  
"What!? You told me you'd quit after me!" exclaimed Irvine.  
  
"I met a guy-"  
  
"Lemme guess, you two started dating, you blabbed about your real  
  
occupation, and he's blackmailing you for money?"  
  
"No! Seifer's a guy that cares! He even told me to quit this job," said Rinoa.  
  
"You told him!? Rin, you do know that is very dangerous, right?" asked Irvine.  
  
Rinoa nodded.  
  
"But I trust him, Irvine. He wouldn't blackmail me!"  
  
"Then why are you still an assassin?" queried Irvine.  
  
"...A car crashed Seifer into a store. He's still alive, but he needs money for  
  
his operations. Hyne, if it weren't him, I wouldn't be standing here now..."  
  
"Oh...Guess I should thank him, then," said Irvine. Rinoa smiled.  
  
"So, are you hired?" asked Irvine. Rinoa nodded.  
  
"How much?"  
  
"$900,000" Irvine's eyes bulged from it's sockets.  
  
"Who's be crazy enough to pay that much!?"  
  
"Her name is Adel. She wants me to seduce and eliminate Squall Leonhart."  
  
"Adel!? Rinoa, she's a very dangerous woman. You should've stayed away  
  
from her."  
  
"Why?" asked Rinoa. Even though they were both the same age, Irvine had  
  
been in the assassin business longer than she had. Everyone used to be afraid of his  
  
lethal gun, Exeter.  
  
"She used be an assassin. She still has no heart and kills men, women, and  
  
even children mercilessly."  
  
"Why isn't she still an assassin?"  
  
"After she murdered someone in their home, a fire started when she was still  
  
in it. The fire left her most of her skin charred and her leg had to be amputated. She  
  
may be disabled, but I still believe she can still brutally murder innocent people."  
  
"I didn't know..."  
  
"So, who's the victim she wanted you to assassinate?"  
  
"Squall Leonhart."  
  
"Squall Leonhart? Why does that name sound vaguely familiar?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WAH!!! i know this chapter sucks a lot! but i really wanted to post a chapter up todei, so yea. i feel so disappointed at myself! yooh guys deserve better! I promise I'll try harder on the next chapter! Oh, and sorrwie if itz a little confusing! And rinoa and irvine were and are not a couple! ~Tenshi 


	6. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER:DUH!!!  
  
heyz! i could not believe how many reviews i got last chapter (although i know you famous authors who could be reading this right now would not think that its not a lot)! i reallie, reallie, reallie want to get 100 reviews for this fanfic, so can you guys do that for me? okie...anyways, i got some questions for the last chapter, so here are the answers! 1) this is an alternate reality (or is it an alternate universe fic?) story and the main characters are like in their late teens or early twenties 2) i know there haven't been much squall and rinoa action, but please be patient! let me get some of the characters introduced first, ya? like, what kind of fic does not have conflict in it? and i have to do something to get you guys glued to this fic, rite? 3) how DOES irvine knows squall? well...i kinda planning that out rite now, so you'll just have to wait, okie? 4) im writing this fic as fast(well...) as i can, and im kinda writing it out as it goes (er...did i say that rite?) um...i think that's all the questions. remember, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask! it means you're actually reading my fic and it makes me very happy! and im sorrie if i didn't answer your question in this chapter, just repeat the question again, okie? wow...that was like the longest author's note i've ever written! ~Tenshi  
  
***Black Rose***  
  
**Chapter Five** (Rinoa's POV)  
  
"Hiyah, Quisty!" I greeted her as soon as she walked into the white room. For  
  
the last few days she had been visiting Seifer, she and Quistis had formed a  
  
friendship.  
  
"Hello, Rinoa. Um...Irvine's not with you, is he?" asked Quistis timidly. I smiled.  
  
"Nope! Today he's starting his new job as a security guard." I had taken  
  
Irvine with me to a few of me visits so we could catch up on the years when he  
  
had "disappeared." When Quistis came in to check on Seifer, Irvine  
  
immediately wanted to know everything about her. "I'm a doctor too," he had said,  
  
"A doctor of love." Irvine's flirting terrified her; I asked her why once, but she  
  
became silent and it seemed as if she was in another world...another time.  
  
"Good! I do not want to go through a whole day of Irvine's pick-up lines  
  
again!" sighed Quistis, grinning.  
  
"So...How is Seifer?" I asked. Quistis picked up some papers that were in a  
  
folder on the bed. She looked at the papers, walked to the beeping machines, wrote  
  
something in the papers and sighed. I knew what she was going to tell was going to  
  
be bad news.  
  
"I'm afraid his health is decreasing. He needs those operations-- soon,"  
  
explained Quistis. I sighed.  
  
"But I don't have enough money! How am I to pay that much?"  
  
"Well...I knew that you didn't have enough money, so yesterday I begged the  
  
people in charge of the hospital to let Seifer have the operations now and you can  
  
pay the bill later. After LONG deliberation, they finally decided to let you pay now  
  
and pay the rest later," explained Quistis, smiling. A delighted smile appeared on my  
  
lips.  
  
"Quistis! Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!" I hugged her; we  
  
both started laughing. "This means so much to me, Quistis!"  
  
"I know, but first, you need to sign this contract and give the money to the  
  
receptionist, okay?" said Quistis, handing me the contract and a pen to sign it. I  
  
quickly scrawled my signature on it and handed it back, feeling giddy.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go prepare for his operation, okay? And don't come  
  
tomorrow--he'll need to be alone after the operation," said Quistis walking out the  
  
door. I quickly nodded my head. I turned to Seifer, who still had not awaken since  
  
the accident.  
  
"You're gonna be alright, Seifer. You're gonna live." (A.N. i know you seifer-  
  
haters are going, "darn!" now. hehe)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, this Sefie-" started Irvine as we were in the elevator.  
  
"Selphie," I corrected him. After Irvine came back, I wanted to introduce all  
  
my friends to him. Maybe hook a girl with him...  
  
"Er, right...She's pretty right?" asked Irvine. I smiled.  
  
"Yup, she's VERY pretty," I answered. Irvine smiled and rubbed his hands  
  
together.  
  
"Alright! Can't wait!" he said. The elevator stopped and we walked to  
  
Selphie's door. To my surprise, the woman who opened the door and greeted us was  
  
not Selphie.  
  
"Hello. You two must be Rinoa and-"  
  
"Irvine Kinneas. Nice to see you, Sefie," greeted Irvine, taking the woman's  
  
hand and kissing it lightly. The woman laughed softly.  
  
"Sorry, Irvine, but I'm not 'Sefie' and I have a fiance," said the woman. Irvine  
  
blushed and murmured "oops." Selphie came into the doorway.  
  
"Hi, Rinny! Come in!" said Selphie enthusiastically. When I came in, I was  
  
even more surprised when I saw Squall.  
  
"Uh, hi Squall," I said nervously. He just nodded at me, acknowledging my  
  
presence.  
  
"Who's he?" asked Selphie, pointing towards Irvine who was sitting next to  
  
her.  
  
"Irvine Kinneas, you must be Sefie," said Irvine, grinning toothily. Selphie  
  
smiled.  
  
"Yup. Nice to meet ya!" said Selphie, grabbing his hand and shaking it with  
  
vigor.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot, this is Ellone!" introduced Selphie. I smiled the woman,  
  
remembering that Selphie had mentioned her before.  
  
"Selphie told me that you worked as a social worker," said Ellone.  
  
"Yea. What kind of job do you have?" I asked, continuing the conversation.  
  
"I'm a psychiatrist. I help my patients recover lost memories," replied Ellone.  
  
"Squall regained his memories of the past because of Ellone! Isn't that right?"  
  
said Selphie. Squall just nodded lightly.  
  
"Really? Can you help me remember my past? I have forgotten the years  
  
when she was still alive," I said.  
  
"...Of course..." I was bewildered when Ellone reached her hand out to me  
  
and touched my head. She closed her eyes. My vision became blurry and my  
  
surroundings and people around me became more and more vague until everything  
  
was clear again. But I was no longer in Selphie's living room...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
oh no, a cliffhanger! er...is it a cliffhanger? review to find out where Rinoa is now! REVIEW NOW!!!!! ~Tenshi 


	7. Chapter 6

heyz! sigh...i been havin lotsa bad luck this week...i got one review that said this fic was korny--there goes my self-esteem...but then i remember that i have waaay more good reviews then that one bad review!!! oh, look! my self-esteem's coming back!! THANK YOU REVIEWERS!! seriously, yooh guys are like my coolest friends!! everytime i read your encouraging reviews, it makes meeh really happy that someone actually enjoy reading my crappy fics!! i may even go as far as getting tears in my eyes as i read ur reviews.... ^^ Thanks, again!! ~Tenshi  
  
(Just to refresh your memories...)  
  
I was bewildered when Ellone reached her hand out to me and  
  
touched my head. She closed her eyes. My vision became blurry and my  
  
surroundings and people around me became more and more vague until everything  
  
was clear again. But I was no longer in Selphie's living room...  
  
***Black Rose***  
  
**Chapter 7**  
  
As soon as I regained my vision, I was shocked to find out I was in an  
  
unfamiliar environment. What happened? How did I get here?  
  
"I help my patients recover lost memories," echoed Ellone's voice. Did this  
  
mean I'm in the past?  
  
The door creaked open and a woman stepped into the room.  
  
"Momma!" cried a child-like voice. I turned my head and saw a little girl about  
  
four running to the familiar-looking woman. Wait...that little girl was me! And the  
  
woman...she's the one from my pictures...my mother...  
  
"C'mon, Rinnie, I have something to give you!" said Julia, picking up "Rinnie"  
  
and walking out the room. I followed them and realized that the house we were in  
  
was the Caraway Mansion! I thought I'd never see this house again! Everything  
  
looked pretty much the same...James never changed anything.  
  
Julia and Rinnie went into the room. The Forbidden Room. I can still  
  
remember seeing James scolding me when I opened the door. He never wanted  
  
anyone, including himself to enter the room. I walked into the room and saw Julia  
  
digging through her jewelry box. Rinnie was on the large bed, kicking her legs  
  
gleefully.  
  
"Ah-hah! There you are..." exclaimed Julia, taking a small silver object out.  
  
She turned to Rinnie, took Rinnie's hand, and slipped the ring onto her small fingers.  
  
Rinnie examined the ring with awe.  
  
"It's pretty Mommy. Can I have it?" asked Rinnie, looking hopefully at her  
  
mother. Julia smiled, nodding her head.  
  
"Of course. That ring has been passed down from generation to generation in  
  
the Heartilly family. The ring shows you are a Heartilly," explained Julia. Rinnie's lips  
  
formed an "o" as she gazed at the ring. The ring fell from her finger.  
  
"The ring's too big for you...I know! It'll fit you better as a necklace!" said  
  
Julia, bending down and picking up the ring. She searched her jewelry box again, but  
  
this time she pulled out a silver necklace. She slipped the ring through and tied it  
  
around Rinnie's neck. T-that's...my necklace! I grasped my own necklace. This used  
  
to belong to my mother...  
  
"The car's about to leave, are you two ready?" asked a man who had just  
  
come in. I looked at him, squinting my eyes. James!? But this couldn't be my father!  
  
This man looked happy; content! I watched as he hugged Julia and Rinnie. I looked  
  
wistfully at the happy family. Happy family...I never thought I'd use the two words in  
  
the same sentence. If only...Mommy didn't die, maybe James would still have the  
  
same smile he did then...If only she's stayed, maybe I wouldn't be making money at  
  
the expense of other people's lives...  
  
A blinding light flashed that made me shut my eyes. When I opened my eyes,  
  
I was in another place. The crystallized buildings and floating platforms were  
  
definitely not from Galbadia. Was this the famed country, Esthar? I then saw James,  
  
Julia, and Rinnie walking towards a large building. I followed them. They stepped on  
  
a platform that brought them to a hallway. They walked into the room at the far  
  
opposite of the platform.  
  
Inside the room they had just entered was a man who greeted them warmly.  
  
He even hugged Julia. This was strange. Galbadia and Esthar were enemies. For as  
  
long as I could remember, James had always held a grudge against the president of  
  
Esthar. Now they were chatting with each other like they were the best of friends.  
  
"It's been too long since we last saw of each other. You have a beautiful  
  
daughter, James," commented the Estharian president, patting Rinnie's head.  
  
"I've heard you married and have a child of your own also," said James. The  
  
president nodded, smiling.  
  
"Raine! Come meet our guests!" called the president. A petite woman with  
  
dark hair came with a little boy trailing behind her.  
  
"You must be James and Julia Caraway! And of course, little Rinoa! Laguna's  
  
told me much about your family!" smiled Raine. Rinnie noticed the shy little boy,  
  
hiding behind his mother's legs.  
  
"Hi! My name's Rinoa! What's yours?" greeted Rinnie.  
  
"......."  
  
"I'm terribly sorry. He's a bit shy because he's usually not around so many  
  
people," explained Raine. "Honey, answer her question." The boy looked shyly at  
  
Rinnie, his blue eyes looking intently into her eyes as if he was searching for  
  
something.  
  
"...Squall..." Rinnie smiled brightly at him. Squall!? That shy little boy is  
  
Squall!? No, this couldn't be the Squall I know. Ok, so they mothers both have the  
  
same names. Big coincidence...or was it? The parents smiled at the two before  
  
leaving them both alone.  
  
"Hello Squall!" greeted Rinnie again, extending her hand towards Squall.  
  
Squall looked at her hand.  
  
"She's not gonna hurt you, Squall," said a voice. I turned and saw a girl about  
  
eleven or twelve. She looked like...Ellone!? Squall's eyes immediately lit up.  
  
"Sis!" he cried as he ran towards Ellone and hugging her. Ellone smiled.  
  
"I'm Ellone; who are you?"  
  
"I'm Rinoa!"  
  
"Hey! Now we have enough people to play 'Wedding'!" exclaimed Ellone.  
  
"Squall, you'll be the groom, Rinoa, you'll be the bride, and I'll be the guy who'll  
  
marry you two! This'll be like the ones on T.V.!"  
  
She pulled Squall and Rinoa close together and stood in front of them. She  
  
then cleared her voice and said, "Squall, do you take Rinoa as your lawful wife? To  
  
hold and to cherish, through sickness and through health?"  
  
"........"  
  
"...Okay! And do you, Rinoa, take Squall as your lawful husband?"  
  
"Uh...whatsa 'awful house man'? Is he the guy that comes to your house and  
  
breaks everything?" asked a confused Rinnie.  
  
"I now declare you man and wife! You may now kiss the bride!" said Ellone,  
  
closing an invisible book. She looked at the both of them expectantly.  
  
"Well, aren't you two gonna kiss?" asked Ellone impatiently. Squall and Rinoa  
  
turned their heads towards each other. They both knew what a kiss was; they saw it  
  
often on T.V. and with their parents.  
  
"EEEEEWWWWW!!!" they both said, scrunching up their faces in disgust.  
  
Another bright light flashed and I was now in a house. I was apparently in a  
  
kitchen, next to Julia and Raine.  
  
"I'll go get the pictures! I'll be right back!" said Raine as she left the kitchen.  
  
Julia smiled and nodded. I looked around the kitchen. Rinnie was no where in sight.  
  
Strange. Why was I seeing this than? A scream pierced through the air. Julia looking  
  
worried, ran towards where the scream had come from and I followed. Julia paled as  
  
soon as she saw the gruesome scene.  
  
A woman with crimson hair was on top of Raine with a knife in her hand. I  
  
grimaced as she stabbed Raine several times. Julia was too shocked to move. The  
  
assassin stood up, grinning maliciously at her work. She soon noticed Julia. Terror  
  
struck my heart.  
  
"Run! Run away before she kills you too! Please..." I realized that all I was  
  
seeing was something that had happened in the past. It was futile to try to save my  
  
mom. I watched in horror as the woman jumped on Julia and slitted her throat. Tears  
  
fell down my cheeks as I slumped down. I felt so helpless. The woman began  
  
laughing hideously. I glared at the woman with hate. Wait, I know this  
  
woman...Adel!  
  
James walked in and saw the Adel covered in blood. He saw the two corpses  
  
on the floor.  
  
"Julia..." he mumbled in disbelief. Adel was about to jump on him too, but  
  
James noticed this stepped out of danger. He grabbed her arms and made her drop  
  
the bloody knife.  
  
"You killed my wife...How dare you kill my wife!?" screamed James. Adel  
  
laughed in his face. James growled and threw Adel down. She fell near the fireplace,  
  
knocking over some wood. The fire reached the fallen woodpile. Soon, the floor was  
  
on fire. James ran outside as the fire consumed the house. Laguna arrived at this  
  
moment, staring at his house in horror.  
  
"...Raine and Julia...Where are they?" asked Laguna worriedly. James could  
  
only point to the fiery house. Laguna's eyes widened.  
  
"Y-you murderer! How could you murder my wife? We were friends!" burst  
  
Laguna. James stared back at him.  
  
"I-I..." James was still to shocked to speak.  
  
"Go! Leave with your daughter now! I never want to see you again! The  
  
contract is off!" barked Laguna, staring at his blackened house.  
  
"I-I-" a firefighter took James away into an ambulance to check for any  
  
injuries.  
  
Everything became out of focus until all I could see was...nothing. I found  
  
myself sitting in a chair. I opened my eyes, my cheeks wet from my tears. Everyone  
  
was looking worriedly at me.  
  
"Rinoa, are you alright?" asked Selphie.  
  
"I-I have to go!" I stuttered, running out of the room.  
  
"Rinoa!" called Irvine. I paid no attention to their voices as I ran through the  
  
hallway. Fresh tears were running down my face. I quickly stepped inside the  
  
elevator and pushed the button to go down. Before the elevator doors completely  
  
closed, a hand slipped through and the doors opened. Squall came in with a  
  
concerned face.  
  
"We need to talk," he stated. I began to walk out, but the doors had closed  
  
before I could.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* err...sorrie i havent updated for awhile, but school and the cat 6 are taking a toll on me. also, i changed the plot for this chapter and i had to rewrite it. sooo...plz send me your comments! wasnt the "wedding" part cute? i remember my friend and her brother used to make these two little kids kiss each other. that was where i got the idea from. ^^ wellz, reviews are nice rite about now! ~Tenshi 


	8. Chapter 7

heyz! wellz, first off, i wanna thank everyone who reviewed! i was so thrilled and surprised at how many reviews there were! it made me reallie happy, so thanks! words cannot express my gratitude towards you readers! now i'm halfway there to my goal!!  
  
anyways...i was reading through the previous chapters of this fic, and i found that i have lots of unanswered questions and some mistakes! like the chapter about squall's mom dying during childbirth, and how irvine knows squall, why quistis is afraid of love, what happened to seifer...yea...you see, when i started writing this fic, i had different ideas on how the story would develope, but as the story progressed, i had a whole new different idea. so, i'm hoping that several questions will be answered in this chapter. ~Tenshi  
  
***Black Rose***  
  
**Chapter 8**  
  
I frowned as I felt the elevator start going down. I caught Squall staring at  
  
me, waiting for me to say something. The elevator was deathly silent as the both of  
  
us stood on opposite sides.  
  
"We need to talk, Rinoa," repeated Squall. He looked at me with his blue  
  
eyes, looking into my eyes--just like the little boy from my forgotten past...Images of  
  
Julia's murder flashed and more tears ran down my cheeks.  
  
"I don't want to remember," I said coldly.  
  
"...It's etched into your memory, isn't it?" asked Squall. More images of blood  
  
and death appeared and I clutched my head.  
  
"No! I don't want to remember! It never happened!"  
  
"You can't change the past, Rinoa. No matter how hard you want it to change,  
  
no matter how hard you try, it will never change," said Squall. I eyed him warily.  
  
"Do you know what I saw?" asked Rinoa.  
  
"...Yes. I also know that your the daughter of the Galbadian president,"  
  
answered Squall.  
  
"What? How?" asked Rinoa.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm the boy in your memories. The little boy who you met in  
  
Esthar."  
  
"You knew who I was and yet you never told me who you were!? How long  
  
were you planning to keep my past away from me?"  
  
"...You just said you wanted to forget what you've just seen," said Squall,  
  
trying to calm me.  
  
"And you said we needed to talk! So, answer my question!" He stood there,  
  
looking at the elevator doors, waiting for it to open. I smirked. Selphie's apartment  
  
was on the twentieth floor.  
  
"I can wait," I said, grinning. The lights went off. Suddenly, the elevator  
  
groaned and stopped. The abrupt stop made me lurch foward--right into Squall's  
  
arms. As I tried to regain my balance, I half-expected Squall to just drop me, but  
  
instead, he held onto me.  
  
"Squall, wh-"  
  
"We'll be fine," he interrupted. I blushed when I realized he was still holding  
  
me, but I wanted to stay in his arms. I liked it this way--all I could think of was how  
  
comforting his arms were, the warmth that spread throughout my body, leaning my  
  
head against his chest to hear his steady heartbeat.  
  
"Helloooo? Squall? Rinoa? Are you two alright!?" asked the intercom. I realized  
  
that the voice belonged to Selphie.  
  
"We were waiting for the elevator when we saw it stop! We rushed to the  
  
security room as quick as we could! Help is on the way!" How did she know that  
  
Squall and I were the ones stuck in the elevator? Well, the important thing is that  
  
help is on the way...  
  
"Um...Squall? You can let go of me now," I said.  
  
"........" He released me and I realized that I missed the warmth of his arms. I  
  
knew it was going to be awhile before help actually got to the elevator so I sat down  
  
and leaned against the wall. I heard Squall doing the same, I felt him sit next to me.  
  
"...So...Are you gonna answer my question?" I asked. Squall didn't answer.  
  
"Ok. We can always 'enjoy' listening to the elevator music," I said  
  
nonchalantly. Elevator music always drove me crazy, maybe it could annoy Squall...  
  
"Driving me crazy! Driving me crazy! Driving me crazy!" sang the intercom. I  
  
snickered, the song was intolerable and it was stuck saying the same three words  
  
over and over. Finally, Squall gave up.  
  
"Fine, fine! I'll talk! Anything to get that song out of my ears!" exclaimed  
  
Squall. I smirked.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that you knew me before?" I asked again. Squall  
  
sighed.  
  
"I didn't want you to go through what I did when I recovered my memories.  
  
Fortunately for you and me, we both have someone to talk about it to," said Squall. I  
  
nodded my head, even though he probably couldn't tell I was.  
  
"Hey! Didn't you tell me your mother died during childbirth?" He LIED to me!  
  
How could he do that? Okay, so I make up lies everyday, but he LIED to ME!  
  
"Ellone showed me the past after our meeting in the cemetary. Before that, I  
  
was informed that my mother died during childbirth," explained Squall.  
  
"Your last name is Leonhart...But the president of Esthar's last name is  
  
Loire...Why-"  
  
"My father sent me and Ellone to an orphanage, changing my last name to  
  
Leonhart. Probably because he wanted my mother's name to live on," interrupted  
  
Squall. How come he's always interrupting me!? How does he know what I was going  
  
to say next? Does he know what I'm thinking about? Is he psychic like Ellone?  
  
"Um, Squall, are you ps-"  
  
"Psychic? No. I'm as average as you are," said Squall. Well...not quite...  
  
"Then h-"  
  
"How do I know what you're going to say next?" He shrugged his shoulders  
  
before continuing, "I don't know...I think I feel a strong connection towards you...It's  
  
strange how we got separated by our fathers, but now we're together again..."  
  
It IS strange...Maybe I should rethink the whole 'murdering Squall' thing. We  
  
have a lot in common and he understands what I'm going through right now. You  
  
don't find a guy like him everyday.  
  
"Squall, do you know Irvine? Like, before today?" I asked, remembering the day  
  
I saw Irvine again. He said Squall's name sounded familiar to him.  
  
"Yes. We went to the same orphanage. It was a small orphanage...There were  
  
only about six or seven of us. I know for sure Ellone was there, Irvine, Selphie,  
  
Zell...Who else was there?" Whoa, I didn't know Selphie was an orphan! Why did she  
  
never told me? "Oh, yea, and Seifer."  
  
My eyes practically bulged from their sockets. Seifer was an orphan too!? Why  
  
didn't HE tell me he was an orphan? Oooh, when he wakes up, he has a lot of  
  
questions to answer...  
  
"Rinoa, you left your dad, right? Why?" asked Squall. I sighed. I never liked  
  
talking about James.  
  
"I have my reasons."  
  
"At least he didn't ditch you in an orphanage. At least he didn't forget you..."  
  
said Squall in a bitter tone.  
  
"At least YOU didn't get mistaken for your dead mother! Do you know what's  
  
it like to be with a father who's already dead? A father who insists that your mother  
  
is still alive? A father who makes you have false hope with him?" I countered.  
  
"...Still...I rather be in your position," said Squall.  
  
"And I rather be in yours. At least I could've made friends at an orphanage.  
  
James was too overprotective of me, he wouldn't let me go out or people come in," I  
  
said. Maybe that's why it's easier for me to kill people. Friends make you feel  
  
compassion, sympathy...I never experienced those feelings when I was younger.  
  
"Squall, what was it like in the orphanage for you?" I asked. I think he smiling  
  
at this point, while his childhood memories came into his mind.  
  
"It was fun at the orphanage, probably so much fun that I forgot who my  
  
father and mother was. I got along pretty well with the other kids. But even though I  
  
had fun there, I always felt sad, like I lost something incredibly dear to me."  
  
"Do you know who killed our mothers?" asked Rinoa.  
  
"No...I only know that she had red eyes and hair," replied Squall.  
  
"W-" started Squall. The elevator jolted and began a shaky descent.  
  
Squall had managed to grab a firm hold on the metal bar. The lights turned back on  
  
and I saw Squall offering his hand to help me up. I smiled and took his hand. It took  
  
awhile for the pain in my legs to go away--we had been sitting in the elevator for  
  
awhile. When the elevator finally reached the bottom floor, and elevator doors  
  
opened and outside stood Selphie, Irvine, and Ellone, waiting for us.  
  
"Are you alright? You had me worried sick!" said Irvine.  
  
"It's a good thing the workers worked quickly," said Ellone. Selphie was giving  
  
us a wide smile...Her match-making smile...That was when I realized I was still  
  
holding onto Squall's hand. He quickly let go of my hand, but it was too late.  
  
"What did you two did in there? I bet you two got really close..." said Selphie.  
  
I blushed as I got out of the elevator.  
  
"Selph! Erase everything in your head that involved me and Squall in the  
  
elevator! All we did was talk!" I protested. Selphie giggled.  
  
"That's what they all say!" claimed Selphie.  
  
"Let's go to a restaurant; I bet you two want to get as far away as you can  
  
from this elevator," said Irvine. I smiled, he was only saying that so he could get  
  
closer to Selphie. As we were leaving the apartment building to go out and eat,  
  
Squall stopped me.  
  
"Rinoa, you know who murdered our mothers, don't you?" asked Squall. That  
  
reminded me that I needed to something.  
  
"Squall, I need to go someplace else. Can you tell the others not to wait for  
  
me?" I asked, going the opposite direction of my friends. Squall walked in front of me  
  
to stop me from walking any further.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Squall in a concerned voice.  
  
"...Take care, Squall. Please, don't follow me," I said. I walked past him. He  
  
turned around and looked at me with a worried face.  
  
I had to see Seifer and Quistis before meeting HER. I wanted revenge, even if  
  
it meant my death...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
gasp! what is Rinoa gonna do? (It's pretty obvious, i think...) i thought this fic was gonna be a little longer, but i don't want my inspiration to run out on me, so i'd say this fic has only two or three chapters left. two or three more chapters isn't gonna get me to my goal, but...i want you guys to enjoy my fic, so yea...hey, look on the bright side! I think i have another fic in my head already! send your comments, i wanna know what people think of this fic! ~Tenshi 


	9. Chapter 8

heyz! um...sorrie for not updating sooner, but my computer broke and it had to be fixed...rite now, i'm guessing most of readers have forgotten this fic. o wellz...wells, those of you who are still reading, thanks. ~Tenshi  
  
***Black Rose***  
  
**Chapter 8**  
  
"...So...Is he dead, Doc?" asked a spiky-haired man. Quistis sighed. The man  
  
had just came into the room saying he was Seifer's cousin. Then he just sat down  
  
and stared at Seifer.  
  
"The name is Quistis Trepe, and no, he is not dead," replied Quistis.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure! I think I'd know if he is alive or not!" cried Quistis. The  
  
man looked at her, bewildered. Then he went up to Seifer and poked at his head.  
  
"He sure looks and acts dead. Are you sure the machine's not broken or  
  
something?" asked the man. Quistis just glared at the man.  
  
"Sorry, sorry," apologized the man as he sat down.  
  
Quistis was writing down Seifer's condition when he began to groan. Seifer's  
  
cousin suddenly stood up and went to Seifer.  
  
"He's awake!?" exclaimed the man. Seifer opened his eyes and saw Quistis.  
  
"How are you feeling, Seifer?" asked Quistis. Seifer smirked.  
  
"Oh wow...An angel...I must be in heaven," said Seifer drowsily. Quistis  
  
blushed.  
  
"Wow...Seifer's really is alive!" said the blonde-haired man. Then Seifer  
  
turned his head and saw the spiky-haired man. Seifer immediately sat up.  
  
"Ow...! I feel like I've been hit by a truck! Zell!? Aw, no! I must be in that  
  
other place!" shouted Seifer. Zell frowned.  
  
"No Seifer. You are still very much alive. Now if you can calm down, I can  
  
inject some painkiller..." said Quistis as she injected the medication. Seifer leaned  
  
back in his bed as the effect of the painkiller took place.  
  
"The last thing I remember is...walking with Rinoa and..." started Seifer. His  
  
eyes widened. "Rinoa! She's alright, isn't she!?"  
  
The door was opened and in came two people.  
  
"SEIFER!" exclaimed the woman.  
  
"We came as soon as we found out, ya know? Uh...He's alive, right?" asked  
  
the man.  
  
"Fujin? Raijin?" called Seifer. The two newcomers came to their friend's side.  
  
"Hey, you don't have amnesia, right? Cos if you do, then I don't have to owe  
  
you nothing, ya know?" asked Raijin.  
  
"IDIOT," said Fujin, kicking Raijin.  
  
"OWWW!" cried Raijin.  
  
"MISSION SUCCESSFUL?" asked Fujin.  
  
"Yea, do you have evidence? To show that the Black Rose is Rinoa, ya know?"  
  
informed Raijin.  
  
"Rinoa...Where is she? She's alive, right?" asked Seifer.  
  
"I'm right here." Every head turned to the door.  
  
"So you were an FBI agent after all? You only went out with me to find  
  
evidence that I'm the Black Rose? How could you betray me like this, Seifer?" asked  
  
Rinoa, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Rinoa, it's not like-" Too late. Rinoa had ran before Seifer could finish.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How could he have done this to her? How could he lie to her? He said he really  
  
liked her...Was that a lie? Rinoa became angry. It was all Adel's fault. If Adel had  
  
never murdered her mother, she wouldn't be in this position right now.  
  
Rinoa stopped at the building where Adel was in. She made sure she had her  
  
gun ready before she walked briskly inside.  
  
"Ah, Rinoa! I assume the job is done?" asked Adel as Rinoa came into her  
  
office. Rinoa grasped her gun and aimed for Adel.  
  
"No, not yet..." said Rinoa. A bullet struck her hand and she dropped her gun.  
  
Rinoa grasped her bleeding hand and looked at Adel. She had a gun aiming straight  
  
for Rinoa.  
  
"Say hi to your mother for me," smiled Adel as she pulled the trigger. Rinoa  
  
closed her eyes, waiting for the bullet to pierce through her heart. But all she felt  
  
was being pushed towards the wall.  
  
"Squall!...You're hurt!" Squall had push Rinoa out of the way and took the  
  
bullet in the chest.  
  
"Whatever..." said Squall before fainting. Rinoa turned to Adel and saw that  
  
Adel was aiming for her again. Rinoa grabbed her gun with her left hand and pulled  
  
the trigger several times, praying that all the bullets struck the target. The sound of  
  
sirens reached her ears before she too, fainted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rinoa opened her eyes and saw Quistis. She surveyed her white surroundings.  
  
"Quistis? Where am I?" groaned Rinoa. Quistis smiled.  
  
"You're in the hospital, Rinoa. You were lucky the ambulance arrived in time.  
  
Otherwise, you would've bled to death," explained Quistis, gesturing to Rinoa's right  
  
hand which was bandaged.  
  
"Squall saved me...Squall! Where is he!?" asked Rinoa.  
  
"He's in room 321, that's on the floor above us," replied Quistis. Rinoa got off  
  
the bed and yanked the needle from her wrist.  
  
"Rinoa! You need to rest!" said Quitis. Rinoa didn't listen. The first thing on  
  
her mind was to see if Squall was alright. She opened the door and found him.  
  
He was asleep and his chest was wrapped in white strips of bandages. Rinoa  
  
went ot his side, kneeled, and took his hand.  
  
"Why did you come, Squall? Why did you save me? You could've died..." Tears  
  
rolled down her cheeks. His hand squeezed her hand. Rinoa looked up, surprised.  
  
"As me a question I can answer," said Squall. "Ask me if I love you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
i hope you enjoyed this chapter. uh...i wanted to post this up right away, so sorry if it's kinda short. anyways, after three months of deciding (i really missed my computer while it was being fixed!) i decided to make this fic longer for several reasons. one, i noticed that i squall and rinoa needed more time together and i also wanted to develop some other characters' relationships, so yea...plz review, so i know that there are ppl still readin! ~Tenshi 


	10. Chapter 9

heyz! wow, ppl are actually still readin!!! im sooo happy!!! oh, and i wanna thank EVERYONE who read and review my fic!!! i really appreciate it, so yea. enjoy!

oh yeas...um to answer a question: When Squall was younger, he was told that his mother died during childbirth. He grew up believing that until he met Ellone who showed him his past and th truth. That's why Raine "died during childbirth,"( Squall was just misinformed ^^)

~Tenshi

***Black Rose***

**Chapter 9**

          Rinoa slammed the door and slid down against the door, panting and heart 

beating furiously. She held her hand to her forehead.

          "W-what just happened?" whispered Rinoa, still shocked at what just 

happened.

          _'Ask me a question I can answer. Ask me if I love you.'_

          Right after he had said those words, Rinoa became scared and ran from the 

hospital. Did he really meant what he said? Why did he had to say those words? She 

was in a vulnerable state. She wasn't ready for this...

          Rinoa hugged her knees and cried.

~*~*~*~

          Selphie was worried. After Rinoa went, Squall went and followed her. 

Naturally, Selphie and Irvine went to investigate. 

          "I thought I told you two to wait!" scolded Squall. Selphie smiled sweetly.

          "Aaww, Squall! You know I can never wait!" said Selphie. Squall just sighed. 

He looked around the crowded street for any sign of Rinoa. She was gone.

          "Hey, I know where Rinoa's apartment is. Maybe we can find out where she 

went," suggested Irvine.

          "Great idea! Let's hurry, then!" said Selphie.

          When they arrived at Rinoa's apartment, the first thing Squall noticed was the 

papers spread over her coffee table. He picked them up and read its contents. His 

eyes widened when he realized it was information on him. There were also instructions to assassinate him.

          Rinoa is an assassin? he thought. If she was supposed to 

assassinate me, why am I not dead? She could've killed me any time we were 

alone...

          "What are you reading, Squall?" asked Irvine. Irvine read the name "Adel" out 

loud.

          "Adel...Shit, Rinoa's gonna try to assassinate Adel!" exclaimed Squall.

          "What!? Why would Rinoa kill anyone?" asked Selphie.

          "God, no! That woman's dangerous! We have to find Rinoa quickly! And I 

know where!" said Irvine. 

          As soon as they arrived at the building, Squall stopped them from entering.

          "I'll go stop Rinoa. You two better call the police," said Squall before he ran 

inside.

          "Squall!" cried Selphie. Irvine stopped her from going in.

          "C'mon, we better call an ambulance before anything drastic is done," 

explained Irvine. Selphie looked at the building.

          Rinoa, Squall...Please be careful....

~*~*~*~

          A doctor came out. Selphie quickly got up from her seat and went up to the 

          "Um...There are two patients, Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartilly. Are they 

alright?" asked Selphie.

          "Mr. Leonhart is doing fine. He was quite lucky, actually. A few more 

centimeters towards his heart and he could've died. In fact, you can go visit him now 

in room 321. As for Ms. Heartilly. Well...she ran out of the hospital...," answered the 

doctor. Selphie grabbed hold of the startled doctor's coat.

          "WHAT!? How could you let a patient get away!?" cried a hysterical Selphie. 

Irvine put a hand on her shoulder.

          "Calm down, Sefie. Let go of the doc. I'm sure Rinoa's alright," calmed Irvine. 

Selphie let go of the doctor and smiled sheepishly.

          "Um...Sorry. Heh, heh. Um, yea..." apologized Selphie. Irvine and Selphie 

slowly stepped into Squall's room.

          "Squallie!! Are you alright!? What happened!?" cried Selphie as she flung 

herself next to Squall.

          "Sefie, he's asleep!" whispered Irvine as he went over to Selphie and helped 

her up. Selphie giggled nervously.

          "Oh, yea..." she muttered. Squall's hand began to twitch.

          "Squallie! You're alive!!!" exclaimed Selphie, hugging Squall. 

          "Ooooowww!" whined Squall. Selphie retreated, blushing.

          "Sorry, Squallie. I'm just so happy you're ok!!!" explained Selphie. Squall 

frowned.

          "Whatever...And don't EVER call me 'Squallie' again!" warned Squall. Selphie 

just grinned.

          "Man, that must have been one helluva fight, Squall. Mind telling us what 

happened?" asked Irvine. 

          "First, get me some drugs! God, I feel like I'm in hell!" moaned Squall.

          "I'll go get Quistis!" said Irvine, leaving the room. 

          "Quistis?" asked Selphie. "Oooh, Quistis! OMG! Does she live here!? Wait up, 

Irvy, I wanna see Quisty too!" Selphie followed Irvine.

          Squall leaned back in to his bed as the memories started flooding back. 

          "Are you Squall Leonhart?" Squall turned his head towards the voice.

          "...Yes..." said Squall, cautiously eyeing the stranger.

          "Ms. Trepe has told me much of you," explained the stranger as he closed the 

door and limped to a nearby chair. "My name is Seifer Almasy."

          "Who the hell are you?" asked Squall, frowning.

          "I am...was Rinoa's boyfriend," sighed Seifer. Squall looked at him 

questioningly.

          "How come I never heard of you?" asked Squall.

          "She never told you?"

          "No." Seifer sighed.

          "Well, I a--was. I think you should know that Rinoa's an assassin," informed 

Seifer. Squall remembered finding the papers in Rinoa's apartment.

          "She's not just an assassin either. I think you should know about the Black 

Rose..." said Seifer.

          "The mercenary who leaves a black rose with her victims..." mumbled Squall.

          "Rinoa is Black Rose."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

so, what will Squall's reaction be? and again, i'd like to thank everyone who have read and reviewed this fic! it's unbelievable how many reviews i got! THANK YOU!!! oh yea, one of you reviewers kept wanting Rinoa dead, your reviews made me laugh when you said why didnt rinoa die. Wellz, for one thing, this story IS revolving around her, but maybe she will die...keep reading to find out!

~Tenshi


	11. Chatper 10

heyz! guess what!? todei's my b-dei!!! 9-25-03!!! yaaaay!! im now 15!!! yaaaaay!!! anyways...enjoy the fic!! and thanx for all your reviews! love ya'll!!! ~Tenshi(the original!! i don't know why i'm Tenshi3 now, but I AM THE ORIGINAL TENSHI!!!)  
  
***Black Rose***  
  
**Chapter 11**  
  
Squall's eyes widened in surprise. He knew that Rinoa was an assassin, but  
  
the Black Rose? The notorious Black Rose who baffled investigators, vexed the  
  
police force, and terrified the citizens of Galbadia...was Rinoa?  
  
"But she always seemed to be optimistic...She was instructed to murder me  
  
and she had several opportunities to do so, but she never did..." muttered Squall,  
  
not realizing he had spoken outloud.  
  
"Maybe...It's because she loves you..." sighed Seifer. He didn't like the idea of  
  
giving Rinoa to the man in front of him, but maybe it was for the best...Besides,  
  
everyone was against their relationship...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Agent 0118, your mission now is to find evidence that proves this woman is  
  
the Black Rose," instructed a man shrouded in the shadows. The man slid a manilla  
  
envelope towards that blonde-haired man. The blonde-haired man opened the  
  
envelope and took out it's contents. In it were several files on the woman: Her  
  
birthplace, parents, education, and et cetera. His eyes, however, was fixed on the  
  
woman's picture. Her skin was lightly tanned, black almond-shaped eyes, rosy lips,  
  
and raven-black hair. All in all, she was very beautiful.  
  
thought Seifer   
  
"Agent 001, I request that Agents 0119 and 0120 join me in completing this  
  
mission," said Seifer. The man in the shadows came into the light, revealing himself.  
  
"Agent 0118, how many times must I tell you? Call me Cid," said 'Agent 001.'  
  
"That would be unprofessional. Besides, you do not call me by my name,"  
  
stated Seifer, grinning. Cid chuckled.  
  
"Alright, Mr. Almasy. Your request is accepted. Please inform Ms. Sylver and  
  
Mr. Black. Good luck to you three. You may now leave," said Cid.  
  
"Thank you. Good-bye, Mr. Kramer."  
  
Outside, his waiting friends outside the door greeted Seifer.  
  
"HOW DID IT GO?" asked Fujin.  
  
"Ya, 'cause I need money that I owe you, ya know?" said Raijin.  
  
"We have a mission. Find evidence to prove Ms. Rinoa Heartilly is Black  
  
Rose," said Seifer.  
  
"What!? B-but, the Black Rose is scary, ya know?" said Raijin. Fujin frowned  
  
and looked at Seifer. Seifer sighed and nodded. Fujin gave a swift kick to Raijin's  
  
shin. She gave a look of surprise when she realized she had not kicked flesh. Raijin  
  
gave a triumphant smirk.  
  
"Ha! I wore protection this time, ya know!?" explained Raijin, lifting his pants  
  
up to show that he had padding around his legs. Fujin just frowned.  
  
"Anyways, here's all the information on her. Read it and memorize  
  
everything," said Seifer, handing Fujin the envelope. She took out the papers.  
  
"Man, that's a lot of paperwork! How am I supposed to remember everything,  
  
ya know?" asked Raijin. He spotted the picture of Rinoa.  
  
"Whoa! She's H-O-T, ya know!?" exclaimed Raijin.  
  
"RAGE!" exclaimed Fujin, punching his jaw. Raijin dropped down to the floor.  
  
"Raijin, you can get up now," said Seifer. Raijin didn't move. Seifer gave his  
  
friend a little kick. Fujin bent down to check his pulse. She stood up and smiled.  
  
"FAINTED."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Seifer knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a petite woman. She eyed  
  
Seifer cautiously.  
  
"What do you want?" she crankily asked. Seifer just smiled politely.  
  
"I just moved into my cousin's apartment and I wanted to meet my  
  
neighbors," explained Seifer, gesturing towards the room to his right. The woman  
  
stuck her head out to see if what he said was true. Surely enough was a spiky-haired  
  
blonde smiling and waving his hands at her. Boxes were scattered about the door.  
  
"...I suggest that you don't come back to this apartment again," warned the  
  
woman, slamming the door close. Seifer stopped the door from closing.  
  
"Uh...How about coffee at Le Bistro? I heard it makes the best chocolate  
  
caramel coffee," said Seifer. (A.N. Is there such a thing as chocolate caramel coffee?  
  
Sorry, but I don't drink coffee! .).  
  
"Hmmm...As long as it's on you," said the woman. Seifer grinned.  
  
"Great, how about tomorrow at 7?" suggested Seifer. The woman gave him a  
  
small smile.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"By the way, my name's Seifer."  
  
"I'm Rinoa Heartilly."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That was how he first met Rinoa. After the coffee they planned on going to  
  
the movies. After movies came restaurants. Pretty soon, they became an "item."  
  
Fujin and Raijin frowned on Rinoa's and his relationship, but they never took the  
  
time to get to know Rinoa Heartilly.  
  
In fact, they were so deep into their relationship that Rinoa told him her  
  
deepest, darkest secret: She admitted that she was the Black Rose. She told him  
  
that she had run away from her neglecting father. She changed her last name to  
  
sever all ties with James Caraway. However, the little money she had saved when  
  
she still lived in her father's mansion diminished and she needed money-- fast. She  
  
met a boy about her age (she was only 14) named Irvine Kinneas. He took her to the  
  
path of a mercernary and taught her many skills. Rinoa realized the dangers of being  
  
an assassin when she found out that her best friend, Xu, was poisoned to death.  
  
Rinoa tried to escape life as a hired murderer, but it was at that time that Irvine  
  
retired and left the city. She saw how many assassins wanted to kill him, and she  
  
definitely did not want to be their next target.  
  
Seifer sighed. He remembered encouraging Rinoa to quit. He didn't want to  
  
see her executed. She was helpless in a way.  
  
"She doesn't love me." Seifer snapped back to reality.  
  
"Huh?" he asked.  
  
"Why would she love me? Maybe she felt pity towards me...Maybe she  
  
thought I was a waste of time..." said Squall. Seifer gave a small smile. He went  
  
through the same thing.  
  
"Denial, a sign that you do love her," said Seifer. Squall looked at him,  
  
confused.  
  
"I went through the same thing, but...She loves you now. As soon as you're  
  
better, you should go to her and tell her. I never got a chance to do that..." said  
  
Seifer. Squall just remained quiet and turned his attention to the white walls.  
  
Seifer just smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ yes, i am evil for making Seifer look good! Muahahahahah!!! but seriously, i think Seifer does has a GOOD side. anyways...i need at least TWO beta- readers (or is it meta?) i just want two willing people who would like to pre-read the prologue and possible chapter 1 of my future fic. Plz, give me your e-mail address so i know who to send it to. And after you're done reading, e-mail me and tell me what you think of it and if I should continue. I NEED TWO READERS WHO WANTS TO "TEST" OUT MY FUTURE FIC!!! so, yea.... ~Tenshi (e-mail address is lilaznmaiden714@hotmail.com, and plz label it "Fanfic." Or you can just send a review telling me you want to "pre-read" my future fic. I'll accept the FIRST TWO readers.) 


	12. Chapter 11

heyz! i know i haven't updated in such a long time, but teachers are EVIL and have been giving lots of homework lately. and writing this fic is something i do when i have time, so yea. sorrie for the delay tho... ~Tenshi and thanks for all the reviews!!!  
  
***Black Rose***  
  
**Chapter 12**  
  
Seifer closed the door to Squall's room, a smile still lingered on his lips. He  
  
turned around and found himself facing an angry doctor.  
  
"What do you think you're doing here?" asked Quistis, her tone stern. Seifer  
  
flashed her a confident grin.  
  
"Just a little exercise. I never did like staying in one place," said Seifer. Quistis  
  
frowned, but then sighed.  
  
"Just get back to your room and rest," said Quistis.  
  
"Sailor!? Is that really you!?" exclaimed Selphie, who was behind Quistis.  
  
"Oh, dear Hyne...Not you..." said a frightened Seifer, backing away. Selphie  
  
pounced on him, giving him a huge bear hug. Seifer fell with Selphie on top of him.  
  
"Oh, Sailor, I missed you SO much!" cried Selphie, tightening her grip around  
  
him.  
  
"First of all, my name is SEIFER! Say-fur! Secondly, if you haven't noticed,  
  
I'm in CASTS!!! And lastly...You're c-cutting off my a-air c-circ- culation!" yelled  
  
Seifer, his face giving out a tinge of blue.  
  
Selphie immediately got off and gave him an apolegetic smile.  
  
"Sorry, Seifer! I just missed you so much and I haven't seen you in such a  
  
long time!" explained Selphie.  
  
"Ok...Just don't EVER do that again! Hyne...Say, Trepie, you got any  
  
painkillers on you? I think Selphie there broke my already broken bones," said  
  
Seifer. Quistis administered the medicine and helped Seifer up. Selphie saw  
  
something that caught her eye.  
  
"Zellie!? Is that you!?" cried Selphie. Zell, who was on the other end of the  
  
hallway heard her and turned. He was holding two hotdogs in his hands and one in  
  
his mouth. As soon as he remembered her, all that came out in his mind was: RUN!  
  
"ZELLIE!!! Where are you going? You dropped your hotdogs!" shouted  
  
Selphie, running after the spiky-haired boy.  
  
"I better go after her. She might get hurt, or worse, get someone else hurt,"  
  
sighed Irvine before running off.  
  
"She's still as hyperactive as she was years ago..." said Quistis, smiling.  
  
"Did she almost kill you too?" asked Seifer. Quistis laughed.  
  
"Almost; I pointed a needle at her and she hid behind Irvine," said Quistis.  
  
She sighed. "Irvine and Selphie were always together when they were younger. It's  
  
the same now, but their bond is deeper now..."  
  
Seifer looked at Quistis worriedly. She had a glazed look and it seemed as if  
  
she was no longer in the hospital with him.  
  
"Quiz? You ok?" asked Seifer in a concerned voice. Quistis snapped out of her  
  
reverie.  
  
"Yes..." She then smiled. "You called me 'Quiz.' You remembered." Seifer  
  
grinned.  
  
"Of course I remembered. I was the only one who could call you that," said  
  
Seifer. Quistis' cheeks gave a light blush.  
  
"I have to check on Squall now. Go get some rest, Seifer."  
  
Seifer just smirked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Selphie stopped in the middle of the street, panting hard.  
  
"Zellie got a lot faster than before," gasped Selphie. "I wonder why he was  
  
running away from me?"  
  
"Sefie!" called Irvine, running to her side. Selphie turned around.  
  
"Irvy! You were following me?" she asked. Irvine nodded.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Wouldn't want a pretty lil' thing  
  
like you to get hurt," flirted Irvine, grinning. Selphie gave him a huge bear hug.  
  
"Aaawwww, Irvy!" cried Selphie, tightening her hold on him. Irvine just smiled.  
  
"C'mon, now. We better check on Rin," said Irvine, in a serious voice. Selphie  
  
let go and nodded.  
  
As they were walking, they passed a florist shop. Selphie stopped to admire  
  
the beautiful flowers displayed. She was particulary interested in the azure forget-  
  
me-nots.  
  
"Gorgeous, aren't they?" commented Selphie.  
  
"Yea, but not as much as you," smirked Irvine. Selphie just giggled.  
  
"Do you remember?" asked Selphie, turning to him. Irvine gave her a  
  
confused look.  
  
"Remember what?" he asked. Selphie pouted.  
  
"You mean you don't remember? It was your last day at the orphanage..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What did Matwoyn say?" asked a young Selphie. The boy in front of her  
  
stood silent.  
  
"Irvy? You alwite?" asked a worried Selphie.  
  
"Matwoyn says I'm adopted..." whispered Irvine. Selphie looked at him with a  
  
perplexed expression.  
  
"What's 'adopted' mean, Irvy?" asked Selphie. Irvine sighed.  
  
"It means I'm gonna go away tomorrow," explained Irvine. Selphie's eyes  
  
glistened.  
  
"...Going away? But, t-that means I'm g-gonna be all a-alone!" cried Selphie,  
  
tears appearing in her eyes. Irvine forced a smile on his face.  
  
"You're not gonna be alone, Sefie! You have Seifer-"  
  
"He's a big MEANIE!"  
  
"Well, there's Zell-"  
  
"He cries too much!"  
  
"What about Quisty-"  
  
"She's too bossy!"  
  
"Squall?"  
  
"He won't play with me!"  
  
"Is there anyone else-"  
  
"NO! I only want YOU, Irvy! You're my only friend...You're my bestest friend!"  
  
exclaimed Selphie. Tears dropped to the ground, but they were not Selphie's...  
  
"And you're my bestest friend! But I have to go away, and you're gonna have  
  
to, too!" sniffed Irvine. He wiped his tears tears before continuing, "...But, the worse  
  
thing is...I might never see you again!"  
  
"NO!" cried Selphie, launching herself at Irvine. They both fell, but Selphie  
  
still held Irvine in a tight hug.  
  
"I want you to be with me forever!" whispered Selphie into Irvine's ear.  
  
"Me too..." Selphie noticed the forget-me-nots growing nearby. She got off of  
  
Irvine and went to the patch of blue flowers. She plucked a flower.  
  
"Irvy, let's make a promise..." said Selphie. Irvine got up and went to her.  
  
She gave him the flower.  
  
"Let's promise that we'll see each other again. Can you do that, Irvy?" Irvine  
  
smiled.  
  
"I promise," he said. Selphie hugged him again.  
  
"And promise not to forget! Or I'll be really MAD!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Irvine smiled at his childhood memories.  
  
"I remember, Sefie," he said. Selphie smiled and hugged him.  
  
"Good, because I was getting angry!" she giggled. Irvine smiled.  
  
"Irvy?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Who adopted you?" Irvine remained silent. His face was twisted in anger.  
  
Selphie backed away a bit.  
  
"Irvy...Are you ok?"  
  
"...Yea! Nothing to worry about!" said Irvine, forcing a smile.  
  
"Ok..."  
  
But it's not ok! I was adopted by a criminal who raised me as an assassin! He  
  
was cruel as he was ruthless! That was what Irvine wanted to say. But he looked at  
  
Selphie and her innocent smiles. He couldn't take away her smiles...Her smiles was  
  
what kept him alive.  
  
"C'mon, Irvy! We gotta talk to Rinnie!" cried Selphie, walking backwards.  
  
"Just a sec, Sefie!" said Irvine. He turned back to the forget-me- nots. Then  
  
he looked back at Selphie.  
  
"I love you, Sefie..." he whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
wellz, what do you think!? yea, i know, there's hardly any squinoa action, but like i said before, i wanted to develop the other characters' relationships! next chapter is gonna focus on seifer and quistis!! sorrie, squinoa fans!! ~Tenshi 


	13. Author's Note

Heyz! Sorry to disappoint you readers, but this is NOT an update on Black Rose. And  
  
don't worry, I'm not going to stop writing either! I just want to inform you readers  
  
that my computer has problems. One of those problems is that I can't get access to  
  
my Hotmail, so I can't send any e-mails to my beta-reader (But I am still able to  
  
read my reviews on my Fanfiction.net account. Very strange....)! So, I decided not to  
  
have one beta-reader...(Sorry, treegurl!) But! I will post three prologues of stories I  
  
plan to write on this Author's Note. Read the prologues, then pick which  
  
one you like best. Then either IM me on AIM (sn is: owmynhihurts) or send a review!  
  
The story with the most votes will be the next fic I'm writing! Also, you can also give  
  
me some suggestions on the future fics; it'll be greatly appreciated!  
  
Also, if you're wondering about my progress on the next chapter of Black Rose, I  
  
haven't even started yet...Sorry! But, it'll probably be posted next week or so?  
  
That's all on the Author's Note. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I really  
  
appreciate it!  
  
~Tenshi  
  
~Paranoia~  
  
Synopsis: Squall Leonhart is a renowned psychiatrist prodigy and is known around  
  
the world to have cured everyone of his patients. Until he meets Rinoa Heartilly.  
  
Talking to Rinoa forces Squall to recover memories of his own morbid  
  
past...Memories that nearly tears him apart. So why doesn't he leave Rinoa? What's  
  
holding him back?  
  
*Prologue*  
  
He was the famous "miracle" psychiatrist, and she was a young woman  
  
cursed with a wretched life.  
  
He was an intelligent man and a diligent worker; he worked countless hours  
  
studying and working to push himself to the top. His childhood friends at first thought it unusual he chose psychology as an occupation, for he was quiet and  
  
introverted. They then realized why he did so well at his job: He was quick at  
  
recognizing the problem and then analyze it. His friends would then ponder: Why  
  
wasn't he quick at analyzing his last patient?  
  
She was an only child of her "father." At school, she hid behind a mask that  
  
fooled everyone around her. At home however, she was not the optimistic and  
  
mirthful girl everyone thought she was. Behind closed doors, she would cry under  
  
the pressures her home conceived. Home was where the "voices" overpowered her,  
  
convincing her that she was nothing. What was so bad that turned her this way?  
  
Some people say that these two met because of money or it was fate. But I  
  
say it was because of...Paranoia.  
  
~Ocean Reverie~  
  
Synopsis: Rinoa Heartilly is a young girl who happens to meet a merman when she  
  
was a child. The merman child was injured, but is nursed to perfect health with  
  
Rinoa. The merchild leaves, promising Rinoa he'll come back to her. Years past and  
  
Rinoa once again sees her old friend. When Rinoa realizes that she has fallen for two  
  
men, Squall (the merman) and Seifer (a human), she is given two options: Stay with  
  
Seifer on land or join Squall in the sea. It will be nothing like The Little Mermaid!  
  
*Prologue*  
  
A woman is seen sitting on the white sand with her child in her arms. The  
  
sound of waves is heard, gently lulling the child to sleep.  
  
"Mommy, tell me a story..."  
  
"It is said that on a rainy day--"  
  
"Like right now, Mommy?" asked the child excitedly. Dark clouds were  
  
dispersed in the sky and gave out crystal-shaped raindrops. The woman smiled and  
  
made no motion of leaving.  
  
"Yes, like right now. On a rainy day such as this, you shall meet your  
  
soulmate," stated the woman.  
  
"A 'soulmate'? What's a 'soulmate,' Mommy?" queried the girl.  
  
"A soulmate is someone who will spend the rest of his life with you. A  
  
soulmate is someone who is willing to die just so he can save your life. A soulmate is  
  
your true love."  
  
"Can I meet my soulmate right not?" The woman let out a silvery laugh.  
  
"Of course, honey. Now let's get going before we worry your father," said the  
  
woman, standing up. The girl did the same. The woman began to walk towards the  
  
carriage, believing her child was behind her.  
  
The child was not. She had noticed something unusual. The little girl ran  
  
towards the the dark cavern. She heard someone moaning.  
  
"...Hello? Are you alright in there?" she asked. Her echo was her reply.  
  
Curiosity got the best of her and she crept inside. She saw an eeriee blue light at the  
  
end of the cavern.  
  
When she got to the end of the cavern, she noticed that the blue light  
  
emanated from an orb in the boy's hand. The darkness still concealed his lower  
  
body.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked again. The boy let out another moan. Something  
  
sticky and wet reached her bare feet. The girl looked down and yelped.  
  
"Blood!" she squealed. She examined the boy. There were no cuts on his  
  
upper body. The girl took the orb from his hand and let her hand holding the orb  
  
over his lower body. She gasped.  
  
He had no legs. He had a tail of a fish.  
  
~Desires~  
  
Synopsis: Squall Leonhart is a poor college student. When he moves into his new  
  
apartment, he discovers a jeweled-encrusted lamp. Wiping away the dust to examine  
  
the lamp's value, he unexpectedly discovers a beautiful genie! Unfortunately for  
  
Squall, this genie does not want to make her master happy. She wants him dead.  
  
Not related to Aladdin whatsoever!!!  
  
*Prologue*  
  
A pair of brown eyes appear in a swirling mass of blue and gray gases.  
  
"Where am I?" a voice echoes. The eyes look about her surroundings. Her eyes  
  
narrow as she remembers.  
  
"How long have I been here? How long have I suffered in this suffocating  
  
tomb?" she pondered.  
  
"And it's all because of him!" she seethed.  
  
"As soon as I get out, I will get my revenge! I will no longer be a slave! I will  
  
be freed! I will see him suffer..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last one was short, I know. I hope you enjoyed reading them, but now is the time to  
  
choose which one you like better! Either tell me by submitting a review (e- mail may  
  
be broken, but not my Fanfiction.net account!) or AIM me, my sn is: owmynhihurts.  
  
And also, to Rinoa36:Of course you can use Black Rose as your sn! You used it  
  
before I did, and Black Rose is just a title. Thanks for informing me!  
  
~Tenshi 


	14. Chapter 12

heyz! wellz...there were only four votes (.) and Paranoia won!! Paranoia is gonna be posted probably in a couple of weeks because I want to tweak it a little and add stuff to it.  
  
treegurl: I'm so sorry!!! I feel really bad!! My computer's so jacked up, I wanna get a new computer, but that computer's gonna go to my brother!! GGRRRRR!!!  
  
~Tenshi  
  
::...:: means someone is thinking! I don't know why, but italics and bold don't work when I post it on FF.net...  
  
***Black Rose***  
  
**Chapter 13**  
  
"Uh...Are you sure that this procedure is safe?" asked Seifer. Quistis turned  
  
away from the machine with a grin on her lips.  
  
"Are you scared, Seifer?" she asked. Seifer gave her an indignant look.  
  
"What, who me!? Quiz, you do know that you're talking to the number one  
  
FBI agent, right?" asked Seifer, arrogantly. Quistis just grinned and began the  
  
process of taking the casts off Seifer. After she was done, Seifer flexed his arms and  
  
legs.  
  
"I'm finally free! Ahhh, scratching myself feels so good..." exclaimed Seifer  
  
and scratched himself. He quickly got on his feet, but stumbled and fell.  
  
Unfortunately he fell on top of Quistis.  
  
"...Quiz, you have boobs now..." said Seifer, blushing. His face was planted in  
  
her chest. Quistis gave a furious blush.  
  
"GET OFF, SEIFER!" shouted Quistis. Seifer immediately got up, smiling  
  
nervously. Quistis also got up and fixed her clothes.  
  
"You're able to leave the hospital now, but I expect you to be getting plenty  
  
of rest. And go easy on your leg, it still needs a little more time to heal," ordered  
  
Quistis. Seifer grinned.  
  
"You're still the same, Quiz." Quistis gave him a confused expression.  
  
"I think you being a doctor suits you. When we were younger, you used to kiss everyone's boo-boo's and bandage every cut and bruise," mused Seifer. Quistis  
  
smiled, memories of her childhood flooding back.  
  
"I still can't believe you're in front of me, Seifer. When I left the orphanage, I  
  
had always thought I would never see you again. And look, here you are, all grown  
  
and still as cocky as ever!" said Quistis, smiling. Seifer frowned at her comment, but  
  
decided to let it go.  
  
"Uh, so...Are you seeing someone, or something?" asked Seifer, trying to  
  
sound as nonchalant as possible.  
  
::Why the hell are you asking HER!? She probably has a boyfriend already!  
  
But if she did, she could've told you already...She doesn't have to tell you  
  
EVERYTHING about her personal life! What...Why am I contradicting myself?  
  
Wait...Why am I talking to myself!?::  
  
Seifer shook his head. He turned to Quistis, wondering why she remained  
  
silent.  
  
"Quiz...?" She still didn't give a response. Her eyes held a glazed look and it  
  
looked as if tears were threatening to fall. Worried, Seifer went closer to her and  
  
grabs her shoulders, giving her a gentle shake.  
  
"Quiz, what's wrong?" asked Seifer, concerned.  
  
"I got married!" blurted Quistis. Quistis' eyes widened as she stared at Seifer,  
  
waiting for his reaction.Seifer looked at her, surprised. His heart seemed to stop  
  
beating.  
  
"You're m-married?" Quistis nodded, her tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Why are you crying? You should be happy!" said Seifer, smiling. But inside,  
  
he felt dread. He had lost Quistis again. She disappeared from him again, just like all  
  
those years ago.  
  
"...He's dead."  
  
"Dead!?" Quistis nodded again, sniffing.  
  
"We got married when I just turned eighteen. We had been dating since we  
  
were freshmen. And, oh...I loved him so much..." explained Quistis. Quistis fell onto  
  
her knees.  
  
"Quiz!" cried Seifer, as he knelt beside her. He gave her a worried look. But  
  
her eyes still held that glazed look and the tears fell again. In her mind, he wasn't in  
  
front of her. In her mind, she was at a different place, a different time...  
  
"The first months of our marriage was great. We were nearly inseparable. It  
  
was when I decided I wanted to be a doctor when everything started going  
  
downhill...  
  
"I never had time for him because I spent most of my time studying and  
  
when I did have time, he was somewhere else. At first, I thought he spent his time  
  
away working for our rent and necessities. But one day, I found a love  
  
letter...written from him to a girl named Xu!  
  
"I was so shocked! All those times he told me 'I love you' and 'You're my one  
  
and only'... They were all lies! My mind screamed betrayal, but I still loved him and I  
  
would forgive him if he stopped his secret affair with this girl. So I waited for him to  
  
come home, but he never did...  
  
"It turns out he was murdered. He had been walking at night Xu when  
  
someone jumped out and started shooting. He tried to protect Xu by covering his  
  
body over hers...But some of the bullets found its way into her body. He died  
  
immediately, but she didn't. About a day before she died, I went to visit her. I asked  
  
her if she knew that the man who was dating her had a wife. And she said...  
  
"'No, he never had a wife! Otherwise, he wouldn't ask me to marry him!'  
  
"She did not lie, for there on her finger, was a ring similar to mine..."  
  
Seifer stared into her glistening eyes. A tiny smile lit up her teary face.  
  
::How can she still smile after all she's been through?:: wondered Seifer.  
  
"That was the first time I've...told anyone about my husband. I feel like a  
  
burden's been lifted off my chest," said Quistis, smiling.  
  
"Before, I was afraid of what people would think and say. And they would  
  
probably make me feel worse. But with you Seifer, I feel safe and cared for. Thank  
  
you, Seifer..."  
  
"It's all because of my manly charm," stated Seifer, smirking. Quistis giggled.  
  
"Oh, Seifer! I'm glad you haven't changed much!" Seifer smiled as Quistis  
  
hugged him.  
  
::I don't care how long it'll take to mend your heart, but I'll always be her  
  
for you, Quiz...::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
oh yea, one reader pointed out that in some chapters was rushed and stuff. that's true and it's cos I wanna get those chapters out on fridays or saturdays and often, i'd do it on the same day i post it (^^;;;) it's also cos I wanna finish this fic or it could be that i started a chapter with one idea but i end it with another idea, which is probably why this fic is so confusin...anyways, i hope this chapter has satisfied you readers! the next chapter is most likely the last chapter, so wait for it to be posted! ~Tenshi 


	15. Chapter13

Heyz!! Sorry I haven't posted another chapter for a LONG time, but my computer broke and my daddy got me a new one! I named my new computer, Shuyin!! He's  
  
named after a character in FFX-2 (Shuyin is so HOT ^^)!! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this last chapter!!!! THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!!!! I REALLY  
  
APPRECIATED IT ALL!!!!!!!!!! ~Tenshi  
  
***Black Rose***  
  
**Chapter 14**  
  
I hastily packed as much clothing, food, and money my bag allowed me to.  
  
A sudden pain strikes my hand. I grasped my hand to stop it from throbbing with  
  
pain. Squall...  
  
I shook my head free of any thoughts of staying. I have to leave...For  
  
everyone's safety. I took my last black rose and left it on the coffee table.  
  
"From now on, I am no longer the Black Rose. From now on, I'll take the  
  
name...Rinoa Leonhart...Good-bye."  
  
I grabbed my bag, opened the door and was about to leave when someone  
  
blocked me.  
  
"Hey! Lemme through..." I realized the person blocking my way was Squall.  
  
"...You're not planning on leaving, are you Rinoa?" asked Squall, eyeing my  
  
bag. He looked straight into my eyes. I looked away.  
  
"You're hurt. You should be in the hospital," I said, devoid of emotion. My  
  
heart was beating rapidly and I was scared. Scared of what would happen if I stayed.  
  
Suddenly, Squall took me into his arms. His action made me drop my bag.  
  
"Don't leave. Please...Don't leave me..." he whispered into my ear. Don't cry,  
  
I told myself. Tears began to slide down my cheeks. Don't cry, it's already hard as it  
  
is!  
  
"...I love you." I shut my eyes.  
  
"No! Don't say that!" I yelled, pushing him away. He looked at me, stunned.  
  
"But...I do love you. I love you, Rinoa," he repeated.  
  
"You can't say that!" I grabbed my bag and ran.  
  
"Why?" demanded Squall, grabbing my arm. The tears continued and I  
  
collapsed on my knees.  
  
"...I have to leave..." I said, even though I knew it was useless. Squall knelt  
  
down in front of me.  
  
"No, you don't. You can stay here, with me!"  
  
"I can't! Don't you see, Squall? Everyone I know and love will be at risk  
  
because of me! I have to leave to keep you safe! I'm doing this because I love you  
  
too! If you truly do love me, than you'll let me leave..." I explained.  
  
"But you leaving is going to hurt me more! Rinoa, I swear I'll protect you  
  
forever if you stay! But you can't leave!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Squall..." I apologized. I reached into my bag and pulled out a  
  
metallic object. Squall's eyes widened. I pointed the gun at my head.  
  
"I have to leave, Squall. Sorry..."  
  
"NO!" shouted Squall, grabbing my hand holding the gun and pointing it at his  
  
chest.  
  
"If you're going to leave, then take me with you! If you're not going to here  
  
with me, I see no point in living. Everyone I've ever held close to me have left me  
  
and you're the only one I have left. If you're leaving...I'll have no one left..."  
  
"Squall..." I breathed, my hand trembling. I dropped the gun. I covered my  
  
face with my hands and my body racked with sobs.  
  
"Sshhhh...I promise, Rinoa, that everything will be alright. We'll be together  
  
forever," whispered Squall. He took me into his arms and I clung onto his shirt.  
  
"Stupid Squall...You should've let me leave..." But he only smiled and held  
  
onto me tighter.  
  
"...Rinoa?" Squall separated from me and took a ring off his finger. His face  
  
glowed pink.  
  
"Now that you're here to stay...Marry me?" I smiled.  
  
"Ok." He took my hand slipped the ring onto my finger. The ring was too big.  
  
"Uh...I didn't have enough time to buy you a proper engagement ring. I'll get  
  
you one as soon as I can," apologized Squall. I smiled and kissed him.  
  
"As long as it's yours," I said, slipping his ring on my necklace. "It'll always  
  
fit."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, Squall."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hmmm....Originally, Rinoa was going to commit suicide and then Squall kills himself, but then what kind of Christmas present would that be!? MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!! I hope you've enjoyed reading Black Rose--I know I've enjoyed reading your supporting reviews. THANKS. Oh, and I'm sorry it's so short.But I don't know what to add, so yea. I'll be posting Paranoia soon, so if you feel like reading it then wait for it to be posted, kz? I'll be taking a break till then ^^. ~Tenshi 


End file.
